Falling For Ya
by Dyphen
Summary: New school, new friends, new life. Oh, and a new crush. How the heck is Lucy- sorry, Wyldstyle- going to cope with all this new stuff? High School AU. (Rated T because paranoia, this will most likely be a lot of chapters long, so brace yourselves.) (Oh, and the cover image is not related.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya guys! It's ya girl Dyphen, back at it again with another Lego Movie fic. This is a High School AU, and I know people have a love-hate relationship with these, so... enjoy? **  
**Review if you can!**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story, but I do own this variant of the LM High school AU.**

* * *

1st day of high school at Bricksburg High.  
Lucy groaned as she looked at her new timetable: Science, English, 20-minute break, then PE, lunch, and double Maths.

And she knew no-one.

All her old friends were still in Armadia, including:  
Unikitty, her best friend since 3rd Grade. They'd always stuck together, even when they'd had different classes.  
Nya, the girl that everyone was convinced was secretly Lucy's twin due to how much they reflected personalities. As much as Lucy wanted this, however, it wasn't true.  
Richard, the one who was two years younger than Lucy, but more like an older brother due to how much he actually knew- he'd been moved up a school year because of how intelligent he was.

She was going to miss everyone.

Well, except Batman. Ironic, considering he was her boyfriend. He was the one who made her get everyone call her 'Wyldstyle', so she would sound cooler. She shuddered at the thought of people calling her that, but she knew it would roll off her tongue before she could stop herself.

Lucy steeled herself, before walking into her homeroom.

* * *

The teacher at the desk was really old, and had a long beard. He was wearing a tie-dyed shirt and had extremely thick glasses on.  
The room was almost full of people already. Lucy glanced at her watch, then checked the clock above the whiteboard- dang, it was 3 minutes slow.

The old man noticed Lucy standing in the door, and motioned for her to come in.

"Hello! Are you the new girl?" He asked her, smiling widely.  
Lucy nodded but didn't say anything.  
"Well, don't worry about being late, I was just going to introduce myself. Find a seat!" He said, turning around to face the board.

Lucy swept her eyes around the classroom for seats and found an empty chair at the back. There was room for another person, but she didn't expect for another person to show up, the class looked pretty full already.

"Right then," the teacher said, looking around at the class. "My name is Mr Vitruvius." he scrawled it on the whiteboard in big handwriting. "I know its weird, but I'm old, so I'm allowed a weird name."

The class giggled, before becoming quiet again.

"Ok, so, we'll go round the room and introduce ourselves- "

The classroom door slammed open, and two boys ran in, breathlessly panting.

"Sorry we're late, sir," the one with blond hair said, "the traffic was _mad._"

Mr Vitruvius rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "Ok, whatever. Just, find somewhere to sit."

The blond one went to sit next to a girl with pinkish hair, and the other glanced around, before taking the seat next to Lucy.

"Hi," he said quickly, brushing his brown locks out of his eyes.

Lucy kept her head down, but said a quiet "Hi" back.

After the whole class except Lucy had stated their preferred name, Lucy mumbled, "I- I'm Wyldstyle."

"Do you not like being called Lucy then?" Mr Vitruvius asked, writing something on a sheet of paper.

Lucy hesitated- should she?

No.

Don't.

"No, I don"t." Her words were blunt, but they got across her point all right.

Mr Vitruvius stayed silent for a second, before dropping his pen and clapping his hands. "You've got a few minutes to talk to the person next to you and get to know them! You'll probably stay in these seats for the rest of the year, so get to know them."

Lucy pulled out her sketchbook from her bag, and opened it to a new page. She began drawing a person, any person, just anything but socialise. Not now. Not ever.

She heard the kid next to her clear his throat, and say, "So, uh, you're Wyldstyle..."

She turned around to face him, and was-

Oh Man Upstairs, he was adorable.  
His shiny brown hair was combed over with only a tiny bit not co-operating near the back, sticking up.  
His eyes were dark brown, gazing back at her.

It was only a moment, but Lucy had let her heart soar.

She mentally shook herself out of her daze, but the boy seemed to still be in one.

"Uh, you ok..?" Lucy asked, tapping him on the shoulder. Had she done something wrong?

He blinked, and nodded. "Ye-yeah, I'm ok. My name's Emmet. Where did you move from?"

"Armadia," Lucy answered, eternally grateful that he'd moved the conversation on quickly. "My parents decided to move here for a new job."

_Well, they didn't really decide to be made redundant, but you can't say that..._

Lucy decided to ask a question herself. "Is he your brother?" She motioned to the blond boy a few rows in front of them.

Emmet laughed. "Yeah, me and Benny are fraternal twins. We've got an older brother called Rex as well. He's already finished school, the lucky thing."

Emmet looked wistfully at the door.

"Who's the girl next to him?"

"That is Sweet, Benny's girlfriend. Can't believe he found someone before me." He snorted, and fumbled around in his bag for something. He pulled out a half-filled water bottle, and took a swig.

Lucy moved back to her doodle, before pausing.

_Can't believe he found someone before me._

What if..?

No, you have a boyfriend, who you love very-

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped by the bell. She gathered up her bags and stood up.

"What do you have next?" Emmet asked her as they walked out of the door.

"Science, I think," she answered, taking her (already scruffy) timetable out of her pocket. "Yeah, science. You?"

"Depends what room you've got." He grinned at her.

Lucy frowned. "What do you- oh." She checked it again. "B-2?"

"That's Biology 2. And I guess we're in the same class. Do you want me to show you around?"

He looked hopeful. Lucy could almost hear the thoughts moving around inside his head:

_'Is she gonna accept?'_

_'Oh man, I shouldn't have said anything_.

_Gah, she's so pretty!'_

Was that big-headed of her?

Well, it was probably true, knowing the reaction she got when they introduced themselves.

She faltered, before saying:

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**Quick note: I made up Armadia. It doesn't exist in Lego Movie canon. Lucy was originally going to move from Ninjago City, but that would have made too many complications XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? Another chapter up so quickly? How can it be?!**  
**I was feeling really inspired to write something****, and I just decided to go with it! Hope for the few people who still read Lego Movie fanfiction that y'all enjoy this! **

* * *

It turned out that Lucy had almost every lesson with Emmet, and if not Emmet then either Benny, Sweet or another girl called Watevra. They were all really welcoming of Lucy, and didn't mind calling her Wyldstyle at all.

Deep down, Lucy wanted to be called her her real name.

...

Maybe later.

* * *

Lunch was brilliant. Lucy- or Wyldstyle, as she was being called by everyone- was invited to join Emmet's friend group by Sweet.

Lucy blinked. "You- you want me in your friend group? Like, on the day you met me?"

Sweet grinned. "Yeah! You're really nice, Wyldstyle. Kindly edgy, but we've never had anyone like that before." She nudged my shoulder. "And I'm pretty sure Emmet's got the hots for you already."

She giggled. "Sorry, already taken!"

_Wish I wasn't though..._

Ok, her subconscious was out of control today.

She also learned a lot about the 3 other people in the group:

Benny was, like, borderline obsessed with space. As in, space posters, 95% of his books bring at least related to the topic, knowing stats about all the spaceships, model spaceship making... yeah. He wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up (or at least working for NASA in some way or other).

Sweet was also into space, but not as obsessed as Benny. They'd met at a lunchtime club about space and bonded almost immediately. Lucy almost melted at the cuteness of it.

Watevra was dubbed the 'Queen of Dating Advice'. She'd dated someone from almost every city, town and place you could name.

"There's one type of guy that she swears against, though," Sweet mentioned through a mouthful of pasta.

"Oh, yeah! I'm just not into Gotham City guys, y'know? They're so dark and brooding, always doing something really dumb," she said, faking a pout before breaking back into her signature smile.

Lucy grinned. "Oh boy, you would _not_ like my boyfriend then!"

The table collapsed into laughter, and Lucy grinned. She'd said something acceptable! What an achievement.

She turned her head around, and in doing so, caught Emmet's gaze.

For a split second, he looked a mixture of shocked, dazed, hopeless and... sad.

But before she could blink, he was laughing along with the others like nothing had happened.

Lucy internally groaned.

She would have to restrain herself a _lot_ these coming months.

* * *

When she got home, Lucy flopped onto her bed. She laid there for a few minutes, just taking it all in.

She'd made 4 new friends.

Those friends were really nice.

She hadn't been rejected, or picked on, or taken in by the queen bees of the school, as all the cringy 2008 teen movies she had watched told her these tales of woe.

Well, maybe she'd got that from that one time she watched Mean Girls.

_Stay away from any potential Regina George's,_ Lucy mentally noted.

Well, it had at least predicted one thing right.

She'd found a guy.

The most frustrating part for Lucy was that he wasn't even hard to get. If he'd been a popular jock with a girlfriend, plenty of other jock friends and no interest in her whatsoever, then sure, she wouldn't be so annoyed.

But no, her heart had to choose the nicest, cutest, most **easy to get guy in the _entire school_** to fall for, didn't it?

_Slow your roll there, Lucy, you've only just met him, _her logic reminded her irritatedly. _You don't just fall in love at first sight, that doesn't work._

_What do you know about love?!_ the voice in the back of her head shouted back.

_Neither of us_ _exists, this is simply Lucy acting out stupid conversations to procrastinate._

_...Well, yeah, but you don't have to say it!_

Lucy sighed. "Can't you guys shut it?" She said aloud to herself.

Two very quiet _'Sorry'_s made their way around her head.

She turned her phone on, and got a ton of messages come through- mainly from Unikitty.

Actually, all from Unikitty.

Wow, that was a lot of messages from Unikitty.

The first being, 'How was your day?!'

And the last...

'OH MY GOSH IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RN WE ARE GONNA HAVE SOME _TROUBLE_ WYLDSTYLE YA HEAR ME'

Lucy quickly called Unikitty, and immediately heard Unikitty's signature high pitched voice say, _"Oh, hi!"_

"Hey, Unikitty. I can tell you're bursting to ask questions, so ask away."

_"Didyoufindnewfriends?Howmanylessonsdoyouhaveaday?What'syourclasslike?DIDYOUFINDAGUYTOREPLACEBATMAN?!"_

Lucy began laughing. "Chill, Unikitty! Yeah, I found a couple of nice people, but they'll never replace you guy back home. Hey, maybe one day you can meet them! I've got 5 lessons a day, but there's double lessons, so _ughhh_. My classes are fine, there are nice enough people. I haven't really talked much, I mainly stayed around my new group."

_"You haven't answered my last question."_

"Well..." Lucy looked at her open sketchbook on the desk. It was on the page from this morning when she first met Emmet.

_"Oh my gosh, you HAVE!"_ Unikitty squealed excitedly. _"What's his name? What does he look like? Cute? Hot? Is he one of those really nerdy stereotypes from the movies?!"_

"I've only watched Mean Girls once, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucy giggled.  
"But he's... nice. Really nice."

She drifted off for a minute, remembering the first look he gave her, the smile, his laugh ringing in her ears.

But then she remembered his face when she joked about Batman.

"But I can't. Not yet."

Unikitty groaned on the other side. _"But why?!"_

"I- I probably will end it with Batman soon. But my first day out of his sight I break things off? That's, that's too soon. Even you know that's too soon."

Unikitty sighed. "I_ know, I just... you know I don't like it, you being together."_

She sighed again, but her voice perked up quickly.

_"Richard and Nya are coming over tomorrow after school. Will you be able to call again?"_

"As long as I don't have too much homework, it should be fine."

_"Ok! Oops, gotta go, Puppycorn's calling for dinner. See you soon!"_

Before she could say anything the phone beeped it's final farewell.

"Bye," Lucy whispered.

She smiled to herself, and checked the rest of her messages.

_5 messages from Nya_

_1 message from Richard_

_2 messages from Sweet_

Oh yeah, Sweet had asked if she could have her number. Lucy typed back a quick 'Hiya!' before continuing scrolling.

_No new messages from Batman3_

First day at a new school and already forgotten by your boyfriend, huh?

* * *

**Sorry for putting Lucy through it, I just like torturing people xD  
That sounds wrong... you catch my drift, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYA!**

**It's me again! again. lol**

**there's a slight POV change this chapter, so I hope y'all don't get confused :)))))**

**QUICK NOTE!: This is a re-upload. I edited it because I wasn't very happy with the chapter. (And also because self-harm isn't good)**

* * *

It had been a week since she'd come to Bricksburg High.

Only a week since she'd first met Emmet.

A week.

She'd gotten 3 texts from Batman.

Over an entire week.

7 days.

168 hours.

Was he even _trying_ to keep her any more? He was probably having fun with some other girl.

Lucy sighed.

The hardest part of it was that she physically couldn't break it off yet. She would be called out as just moving as an excuse.

_You're going to have to do something about it, Lucy. You don't like Batman anymore._ Logic.

_'Anymore?' SHE NEVER LIKED HIM! IT WAS ALL ABOUT STATUS! Lucy, you have to do SOMETHING about this!_ The other voice, which she had decided to call Rose for convenience's sake.

_We talked about this, true love doesn't-_

_OH MY GOSH JUST SHUT UP-_

"You're both going to be quiet, otherwise I'm going to play the catchy song."

Silence.

Lucy grinned victoriously. "Good, I don't want that in my head either."

She moved over to her desk and opened her sketchbook.

She drew for Man Upstairs knows how long, before she finally slumped over, pencil still connected to the page, head on the desk.

* * *

"Are... are you ok, Wyldstyle?"

Lucy jolted awake, eyes wide. "Wh-whuh? Where am I?"

Emmet looked at her concernedly. "It's lunch, and you were fast asleep. Have you been sleeping ok recently?"

Lucy gasped.

"What happened earlier?!"

Emmet looked even more confused now. "Uh, school? The others are still in the lunch line, but you brought in your own, and so did I, so we sat down out here. We were talking for a bit, and then I asked you a question and you were flat out. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Lucy mumbled, propping up her head with her hand. "Everything at home is fine, and everything, in general, is fine. Is that ok?!"

She said the last bit a lot louder than she intended to and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry..."

Emmet smiled. "It's ok, you're just tired. And probably cranky. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't mind talking. It's fine."

Emmet grinned. "Ok, so, I was thinking. Benny and Sweet's 1-year anniversary, and maybe we could- "

_'Everything Is Awesome!'_

Lucy jolted up for the second time that day, shocked by the sudden noise.

Emmet grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's my ringtone." He answered the call, and began talking.

Lucy stared at Emmet in shock.

_Not him too. Everyone else in the world, but not him._

Imagine if she told him it was her singing that.

She grinned.

Maybe life in Bricksburg wasn't going to be so hopeless after all.

* * *

_Click._

The door to Benny's room shut quietly.

"Hey, you still up?" Emmet whispered.

Benny poked his head out from under his bed covers. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you talk for a bit?"

Benny frowned. "Yeah, why?"

Emmet sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm... I'm worried about Wyldstyle. She's been really distant these past few days. And I'm worried about her."

Benny propped himself up on his hand and smiled.

"You're in love."

Emmet's eyes bulged out. "That's completely irrelevant to the topic!"

Benny smirked. "Yeah, it is. But you are."

He started chanting "Emmet's in love' over and over again.

"Is this payback for when you met Sweet?" Emmet asked, rolling his eyes.

Benny nodded. "Brilliant, brilliant payback."

Emmet shoved his shoulder playfully. "Oh my gosh, you're so annoying."

He sighed. "But dont you think she's been kinda not here? I mean, I know it's only been a week since she started, but..."

Benny sighed as well. "I guess so. I get that kind of vibe off her, y'know? But I think you should just talk to her. We've only just met her; give her some time to work out whether she wants to stay in our group."

Emmet smiled. "Thanks, Benny."


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S-A ME AGAIN!**

**Sorry this is a tiny bit late, my school year is ending and i'm going to be year 9 next year nd I'm fREAKING OUT, so yeah.**

**Review if you can, and enjoy!**

"...and that's a good way to remember the formula for working out a circle's circumference."

The bell rang. Everyone in the class began to stand up and pack their bags.

"Ok, class, homework is to do this sheet! Please collect it on the way out!" Lucy's teacher shouted from the front of the class.

Lucy and Emmet each took a sheet, and walked out, chattering excitedly about their favourite TV shows:

"You can't be serious!" She doubled over, laughing hysterically.

Emmet poured playfully. "What's the problem with Where's My Pants?"

"It's so dumb! Like, the same thing over and over and over- "

"Alright, I get it," he grinned. "But yours is even dumber."

"What?! How _dare_ you say that about the legendary Spongebob?! I like cartoons!" She defended herself as they sat down at their usual bench on the school field.

"Well, whatever. Watch what you want to. I've got no problem with it." He chuckled as he pulled out his lunch from his rucksack.

Lucy looked over the questions on the maths homework and groaned. "These are impossible! "15 Pi diameter'? What does that even mean? Gah!" She buried her head in his arms dramatically, sighing.

Emmet giggled at her actions. "You know, I could teach you if you want. It's not that hard when you have someone good teaching you."

He flushed suddenly.

"I mean, not that I think I'm good or anything, I just meant-"

It was Lucy's turn to laugh now.

"Emmet, chill out! It's fine. And if you're good at teaching and can help me understand what the heck it is I need to do, then that's fine by me." She smiled softly.

_How she wished she could kiss him right now. Tell him he's all she's even wanted. Show her affection in public._

**_Be together._**

But as long as Batman was still in the equation...

Lucy groaned internally.

_Wow, she did that a lot, didn't she?_

_#_

How much longer would it take to fill up her sketchbook?

She started another drawing, just a simple doodle page of random people. No definite details to make people think it was them.

She brushed her (newly hightlighted blue and pink) hair out of her eyes, sat back and looked back over what she had drawn.

It was a wedding scene. The couple were at the altar, backs turned. A priest stood between them, smiling softly.

"What do I colour in?" she murmured quietly to herself.

_'You and Emmet!'_

_'If you wish to, you can, just make sure that he never sees while you are still friends.'_

"When did you two decide to work your ways into my head again?"

She began colouring from the very edges, so she'd have to colour in the bride and groom last.

Music blasted through her headphones at probably unsafe levels.

Her main playlist was always changing, with so many genres in one place it was almost multicultural.

There was:

Emo music;

"When I was, a young boy..."

Britpop;

"He lives in a house, a very big house in the country..."

Really old songs;

"Golden brown, texture like sun..."

Electroswing;

"Let's face it, leeeet's face it.."

Aaaand just good old Panic! At The Disco;

"I CHIME IN WITH A 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR, NO'!"

Uh, yeah.

She spent ages delicately colouring the small flowers on the dress, making sure not to jog her hand and ruin the picture-perfect scene.

Until there came the hair.

Should she?

Her brown pencil hovered longingly over the groom's locks, nearly there but not quite.

She hesitated-

And put the pencil down.

"I'll do it in the morning."

#

Emmet sat at the table downstairs finishing a piece of homework. He clicked his tongue, frustrated that he couldn't work out how to balance scientific equations.

Suddenly, someone shoved his shoulder, and he heard a scraping noise next to him. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Rex," Emmet said absent-mindedly, continuing with his science homework.

Rex smirked. "Benny told me you got yourself a new crush."

Emmet started. "What the heck?! When? Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill him- "

Rex had started laughing. "Dude, don't worry. I'm not gonna tease you 'bout it."

Emmet exhaled deeply. "Thanks."

Rex smiled softly. "Look, dude, if you reaaaally like her, you just gotta go with your heart." He grimaced. "That was sappy as frick."

"There's no point, she already has a boyfriend." He buried his head into his arms dramatically.

Rex raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, one, you didn't acknowledge that I actually showed emotion for once. And two, there's every point! Just keep being there for her. That's all you can really _do_ at the moment, but..." he trailed off. "Yeah."

Emmet smiled. "Thanks. Uh, do you know how to balance equations, by any chance?"

Rex looked at Emmet.

"What do you t_hink_?"

**Who-ever can guess all the songs Lucy was listening to gets a free digital drawing of any character from TLM 1 or 2 lmao**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, my dudes. nice that you could all make it to chapter 5!**

**Originally, this was going to be a really long fic, but now I think it'll end up around 10 chapters, so just letting ya know *finger guns***

_Friday 13th December_

_Sweet Mayhem added You to the group chat 'Friendz'_

Sweet: I added Wyldstyle!

Benny: heya wyldstyle

Watevra: what uppppp

You: hey guys! Thanks for adding me sweet :D

Sweet: no prob!

Emmet: hiya!

Watevra: YO GUYS WHEN WAS THE BIOLOGY HW DUE

Benny: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk

Sweet: next week!

Watevra: thanks soooooo much hunnnnn

Sweet: lol you're welcome

I turned away from my phone for a minute to finish the last bit of my English essay about the book we were studying that was due in tomorrow.

_Ding_!

I checked my phone again, expecting Watevra to have already plugged the chat with memes she'd stolen from Reddit.

_1 message from Nya_

I smiled: Nya! My second best friend from home.

I read the message:

_Can you video call? Got something important to tell ya :)'_

I grinned and hit the video call button.

It rang a few times before it was answered, and I was met with Nya's smiling face.

"_WYLDSTYLE! Hey!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Nya. What do you need to tell me?"

"_Ok, two things. First thing, we're moving!"_

I stared at her. "To- to Bricksburg?!"

Nya sighed. _"I__ wish. No, it's to a city called 'Ninjago'. Cheapest place Mom and Dad could get. Sounds pretty cool, though!"_

I wrinkled my nose. "Isn't that the one that's always getting attacked by some guy?"

"_Yeah, but it'll be fun, dodging attacks."_

Literally, only Nya could say that.

"Ok, well, that sounded terrifyingly true, knowing you. But what else did you want to tell me?" I asked, expecting her to tell me Richard had been moved up _another _school year, or Unikitty had gotten a new celebrity crush.

"_We're coming to visit you!"_

I froze.

"What?"

She grinned ecstatically. _"We're all coming down to see you in Bricksburg in the Winter holidays! We thought it would be a good idea, and also we can meet your new friends." _she began to hum under her breath, waiting for my reaction.

"I... that's awesome, Nya!" I said, genuinely surprised.

But I left something unsaid.

Nya noticed.

"_Yeah, he's coming down too."_

I sighed. "Ok, well, thanks for letting me know."

She noticed me looking out the window and sighed.

_"Wyldstyle, you should just break it off, y'know?"_

"I wish I could, Nya, but- "

_"Nah, this is where I draw the line. You LITERALLY DO NOT LIKE HIM. THAT IS WHERE YOU SHOULD JUDGE THINGS."_ she shook her phone as if that would get across her point clearer.

"I- I don't want to hurt his feelings though- "

_"Wyldstyle- no, I ain't using that any more, **Lucy****,** you've found an awesome, amazing, good guy, according to what Unikitty's told me of him. You are not going to let him walk away just because you care about how some rando- who you have no more feelings for- will feel?"_

She facepalmed.

I bit my lip. "I... Nya, look. Has he paid for his train ticket yet?"

_"Nope."_

"Ok, I'll... do it later," I muttered.

She smiled softly through my screen. _"It's for your own good, Wyldstyle."_

I nodded. "Hey, I've got to go, I've gotta do homework."

She grinned. _"Me too. Talk soon?"_

"Talk soon."

She smirked, and the call ended.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed.

I didn't actually have homework to do.

#

_A few hours later..._

The sound of keys in the front door made my head lift from the desk. I rushed out of my room- Dad! He was home from work.

I ran down the stairs two at a time, so happy that he was back at a time I was still awake this time (his hours could be... very changeable.)

"Dad!" I yelled as he got through the door. He was drenched from the rain, but I still hugged him lightly. He smiled at me wearily.

Something wasn't right about his smile.

My face dropped. "Did... something happen at work?"

He walked into the living room without a word and flopped down on one of the sofas.

Mom walked out of her office. "Hi, honey! How was your day?"

He stated straight ahead, not saying anything.

I glanced at Mom.

"Dad, are you-"

"The company's gone bust. I've been made redundant."

#

**Poor Lucy's dad... I kinda feel bad about that now :(((**


	6. chapter6

**Hello again! It's me :D**

**_NOTICE!! PLEASE READ!!_**

**I will _not_ be able to respond to reviews/PMs until Wednesday the 31st. This is because I am in Barcelona on tour with my choir, and my phone doesn't want to let me respond to anything, so that's fun. Please keep sending your reviews(I can read them from gmail), just know that I won't be able to respond until at least the 31st.**

**If you've sent me a PM, i'll be responding to those at the same time as the review**s.

**Updates will continue, just not once a day- maybe every few days?****Anyway, notice over. Enjoy!**

Watevra was worried.

Now, if anyone got anxious about anything, it was never, _ever, _Watevra. She was the comforter, the joker, the one who cheered people up.

Not today, though.

Wyldstyle sat hunched over her sketchbook, not partaking in any conversation at all. Watevra wasnt even sure if she was still awake; after all Benny, Sweet and Emmet didn't care. They were talking rapidly about something way too happy and bubbly for Wyldstyle's probable mental state.

"Hey, Wyldstyle," Watevra leaned over to whisper in her ear. "What are you drawing?"

She wordlessly lifted her head up and showed Watevra the page.

It was filled with mindless circles. No meaning at all, just blank circles and ovals of various sizes.

Watevra stared at her.

Yeah, something was wrong.

"If you ever feel like you need to talk, you know you can ask me, right?" She said quietly.

Wyldstyle nodded silently, and after a moment went back to her circles.

Watvra sighed.

She would find out what was wrong with her, if her name was Watevra Wa'Nabi.

#

Emmet sat on his bed, barely awake. He was reading the penultimate chapter of his latest book, and he _needed_ to know if it ended exactly the way he had theorized it to be, otherwise he would lose it.

His eyes brushed over the sentence that would tell everything-

_Knock knock._

His head shot up. Someone was knocking on the door at- he checked his clock wearily- 12:26 a.m?

Emmet stood up and walked down the stairs quietly, making sure not to even touch the creaky steps.

He opened the door ever so slowly...

"_Wyldstyle?!_"

Wyldstyle stood outside on the porch, soaked through to the skin by the rain. Her trademark graffiti-patterned sweater was drenched, and the hood was sticking to her hair.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked quietly.

"Wh- You could have asked me first?!" He whisper-shouted at her. "Look, I- just, just come in."

She stepped tentatively over the threshold and stood, dripping wet. Emmet ushered her into the kitchen to get a towel, before they creeped up the stairs silently.

Wyldstyle still hadn't said anything apart from her first greeting.

Emmet was getting nervous.

_W__hy was she here?_

_Was he blushing?_

_What was she DOING?!_

They got to Emmet's room, and he closed the door. Wyldstyle had seated herself on the floor next to his bed, leaning back with her eyes closed. She was murmuring something to herself.

"Ok, you better explain why you're here at half 12 in the morning," Emmet said, sitting on the bed and propping his head up with his hands.

Wylstyle took a deep breath in, and began:

"The rent we pay isn't that much, but my parent's jobs paid it with enough to spare to buy food for the rest of the month. But yesterday, my dad came home and told us his company was..." her breath hitched, and her eyes widened slightly.

"It- it's shut down, and he's out of work. There's no other job opportunities anywhere around town that pay anywhere near enough for what we need to buy basic food. Mom's wage is only just enough to pay the rent."

Emmet looked at her;

she was stressed out, drenched to the skin;

Terrified.

She breathed out.

"This evening, I was sitting down to have dinner, and I overheard my parents talking about who would go without food for tonight. So I ran into the kitchen and asked if I could stay at a friend's house tonight. They said yeah, and I packed a bag..." she trailed off again.

"I was going to run away. But then I passed by your house just now and thought I could stop by."

"Without asking?"

"...Without asking. And I'm sorry for that. You can still kick me out if you want." She laughed slightly.

"No, no, it's ok, honestly."

Emmet was more than ok with it.

He was awesome with it.

He just didnt know what to... say.

Wyldstyle was there. Like, in his room.

Granted, it wasnt a good situation, but he was still thinking that it was a dream.

"-blankets? Emmet? You still here?" Wyldstyle was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, yeah, I'll get the blankets," he mumbled, opening his wardrobe and seeing what there was in there. He found a large blue blanket with orange dots on it, and handed it to Wyldstyle.

She took a pillow from her rucksacks and laid down on the floor.

"Thanks, Emmet," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice shaky.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Do you wanna sleep in my bed?"

Wyldstyle sat up and stared at him. He couldnt quite make out her expression due to the darkness, but he guessed she was shocked.

"You- you _sure_?" She whispered. "What if your parents..."

"Didnt I say at school? Mum's on a business trip, and Dad..." he winced automatically. Benny was the only one who still wanted to see him, but after he hit Rex...

"Yeah, Dad's not here," he said quickly, and scratched the back of his neck. "You- you don't have to, if you dont want to- "

"No, i- I'm fine with it!" She murmured, standing up and walking over. She slid under the covers and curled up stiffly.

Emmet was almost frozen.

His head was screaming.

_What should he say?_

_Should he say anything?_

_WHY HAD HE ASKED THIS?!_

He didnt know what to do.

So he said the one thing his brain could conjure up.

"Goodnight, Wyldstyle."

She was silent for a moment, before she mumbled, "Call me Lucy."

He smiled.

"Night, Lucy."

#

**ohohohoho**

**Don't start thinking they're together now, through- Lucy is _yet_ to break up with Batman! Gah, _i'm_ getting frustrated with her at this point.**

**Next chapter will probably be up within the next few days! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1

**hey guys! here's chapter 7! this is actually part 1. this was originally going to be one chapter, but it got really long. the next part wil be out shortly. until then, enjoy chapter 7 part 1!**

When I woke up, I was very confused.

Actually, let's change that to 'extremely'. Extremely confused.

I mean, the first thing I noticed was that _I wasn't in my bed._ I wasn't facing the right way for it to be mine.

Also, that I was waaaaaay too warm for it to be my bed. It was always cold in my room because the radiator never worked.

_'__Where ARE we?!'_

_'I would have thought you remembered, considering the amount of screaming last night. I am amazed that Lucy did not hear it.'_

_'I wasn't going to wake her up! She was tired, and... oh, I remember where we are now.'_

I decided to pry open my eyes.

I was in a-

Oh my gosh I had forgotten about Emmet.

Everything from last night came back to me

The trying to run away.

The rain on my back.

The moment i turned up on Emmet's doorstep and asked if i could stay the night, expecting to be turned away.

_Emmet asking if I wanted to sleep in his bed._

I turned my head up, and saw Emmet still sleeping a small distance from me.

I glanced at his clock. It displayed in red digital lettering _7:28 a.m_.

I reached over, and gently shook Emmet's arm.

"Emmet?"

He started and woke up, looking around. Then he caught my eye, and smiled.

"Good morning Lucy."

My face dropped. Did I say he could call me that?

Oh yeah, I did.

That felt good.

"I- I can call you Wyldstyle again, if you want, I mean, it was stupid, I'm sorry- "

I began to laugh. "Emmet, it's ok, you can call me Lucy. I- I like it."

_I like **you**._

He grinned. "Ok, well, uh..."

"Are we gonna go downstairs?"

"Sure."

I got up out of the bed and began to open the door-

"Wait."

I turned around, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

Emmet sighed. "Benny and Rex are in the house. I gotta go tell them you're here."

"Why can't I just say hi?" I asked, a bit intrigued at the fact that I could meet Rex for the first time.

"I just..." Emmet trailed off, looking lost. "Benny'll be fine about it, but Rex... ever since Dad..." he left off his sentence again, instead opting to gnaw on a thumbnail.

"What... happened, with your Dad?" I asked cautiously, knowing how some people could be about personal subjects.

"He left."

"Oh."

We stood in silence for a few moments, before Emmet sat down, took a deep breath and continued.

"He used to be fine. He was a great Dad, always helping, laughing, jokes, the usual stuff you'd expect from a dad, y'know. But then, one day, he just... changed. Almost in the click of a finger. He started drinking, taking bad pills, arguing a lot with Mom."

He took a moment to catch his breath.

"It was mine and Benny's 12th birthday. Rex was 14. Dad hadn't been in the entire day. Then at about 11 at night, he came in the door, drunk and mad as hell. He'd put a double bet on for our birthday, and he'd lost it. 500 dollars. He was angry and wanted to take his anger out on- on me. He tried to grab me by the throat and lift me up."

He pulled his pyjama top down slightly, so i could see the small marks on his neck.

"Rex stopped him, held him back. And then..." he choked on his words.

"You dont have to continue," I said gently, reaching over to touch his arm. He wiped his eyes and began again.

"Dad, he, he hit Rex. Really hard under the chin. He collapsed, and Benny caught him. Dad started back at me again but Mom forced him out the house. We- we haven't seen him since."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Why does that mean that Rex won't like it if I go down unannounced?"

"He used to be a lot kinder. He was the kind of older brother everyone wants, friendly, helpful, would die for you. He almost did. He spent a week in hospital after. When he came back, he changed as well. He was a lot more reserved, and became really sarcastic. Like, _really_ bad. He wont ever let it go if you just walk in."

I nodded, and let him stand up and walk out the door.

I heard him move down the stairs, and listened to the muffled talking.

I heard a gasp, a snigger, then someone saying something along the lines of "Is she ok?"

A few more minutes passed, and then the door opened and Emmet said, "You wanna come down?"

I smiled.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2

**it's ya girl again****here's the second part of ch7! i put in a lot of Rex and Lucy taking, so i hope you don't mind that there's a lot of dialogue.****enjoy!**

Breakfast was... fun. I came down the stairs, my heart practically in my mouth:

__Freaking out, freaking out, freaking out-'_

_'Stop distressing Lucy. This is a scary enough situation already-'_

"Y'all are getting the Catchy Song later," I mumbled under my breath.

I took a deep breath, and opened the kitchen door.

Emmet was sitting down at the table, eating cereal. Benny was reading a book titled 'George's Secret Key To The Universe', and a tall person with messy brown hair was leaning back in his chair with an empty bowl in front of him.

As I came in, they all simultaneously turned their heads.

I got mixed reactions to say the least.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Wyldstyle! You're ok! Thank goodness, I was getting worried after what Emmet said."

"Hello."

That last one was Rex. His blunt greeting was paired with an unreadable gaze straight into my eyes.

"Hiya," I said, smiling and pulling up a chair in between Emmet and Rex.

"So, you're Rex? Nice to meet you- "

"What do I call ya?"

I stared at him, puzzled. "Sorry?"

He snorted. "You just got called two different names. Which one do you prefer?"

"I, uh-"

"Wait, Emmet gets to call you something else? What happened with you two?" Benny giggled, ducking his head back into his book as Rex made to slap his head.

"I'll call you Wyldstyle then," he said, standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

I looked over at him, then to Emmet.

'Is this him being nice?' I mouthed.

'Kinda,' he answered.

As Rex sat back down again, Benny started talking, but I could see a smirk on Rex's face out of the corner of my eye.

"...and there's _billions_ of stars that we still haven't even seen yet- "

"So how long have you know Emmet for?" Rex interrupted.

"Since I started at the beginning of this school year."

"Alright, alright. You miss your friends in your old town?"

I blinked, taken aback by the question. "Yeah. How did you know I moved here?"

"Emmet talks about you a lot."

I turned around and raised my eyebrows at Emmet, who was blushing really hard.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" I said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Benny burst out laughing, and stammered out, "Yeah, it's true-"

Emmet shoved Benny's shoulder, almost pushing him off his chair. He then quickly placed his bowl in the sink, muttered that he was going to get dressed and practically ran out of the room.

Benny stared after him. "I feel bad now."

Rex snorted. "Go apologise then."

Benny slowly stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. Me and Rex sat in silence as we heard Benny running up the stairs two at a time shouting, "EMMET, I'M SORRY!"

Rex smirked. "I swear, they're _so_ naive."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just did that so I could talk to you. So, what did Emmet tell you about me?"

I looked at Rex. "First off, that's smart. Second, not much."

"I appreciate that you want to be nice, but I'm sure that he's told you about our father." His tone went cold went cold when he said the last part, almost like he wouldn't- couldn't- show emotion.

"I- yeah. But you don't have to talk about it, I know how some people are around topics like that."

He nodded slowly. "Ok, good to know. You like Emmet, don't you?"

I frowned. "I didnt know we were playing Twenty Questions."

He laughed, a proper laugh. "Yeah, but you do. What's the situation? Already with someone?"

I grimaced. "Mhm."

"Do you feel guilty about cutting it off when you've just moved here?"

I sighed. "That's the thing though! It's been ages since I've come here, it's nearly Winter break for goodness sake. He's never the one to text, or call. I- I never liked him, it was all just to make me look cooler. Self-image, y'know? I wanted to be popular. I made a new name for myself, changed my looks... everything, really." I looked up at him. "You understand, right?"

He smirked. "Yep. I had a pretty bad time at school, actually. Found a girl I liked, became her friend, then she left me in the Friendzone." He took a sip from the glass of water in front of him.

"What do you want to do as a job?"

I shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. I guess maybe an artist, or a musician."

Rex visibly perked up at my last comment. "Musician? What do you play?"

I froze.

_No, I can't tell anyone-_

"I sing."

_Dang it._

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's pretty good. Have you done any professional work before?"

"Uh... yes." I cringed.

"Have you recorded anything?" He was genuinely interested in my answer.

"I sang the main vocals on the song 'Everything Is Awesome'."

"Wait, really? That's such a big song as well. Good going." He smiled.

"What about you?" I asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm in my gap year at the moment, but I'm going to uni to study Archaeology, specifically dinosaurs."

I laughed. "That's brilliant! I love dinosaurs."

"Everyone loves dinosaurs. I just like them more than others." He snorted.

"What's your favourite dinosaur?"

"Velociraptors, definitely. I mean, I love them all, but they're my favourites. Let's be honest, by now you already know I'm the kind of person who knows the Jurassic Park movies inside and out."

"I prefer the newer ones."

"Oh, of course. People say I remind them of Owen Grady. If only!" He started laughing and I joined in.

I was about to say something, but at that exact moment Benny walked in.

"He's ok, he was just really annoyed at you," he said, glaring at Rex. He only shrugged in response.

"I'm going to get my bag from upstairs, then get going, if that's ok with you," I butted into their stand-off.

"Sure. Just knock on the door before you go in," Benny said to me.

I hummed in acknowledgement, left the room and began to climb the stairs.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm back from my choir tour, which means I can answer reviews and PMs now!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this update. Review if you can! **

* * *

I knocked lightly on Emmet's door.

"Can I come in?"

Almost immediately, I heard a crashing sound, some quite loud cursing, and then Emmet saying, "Yeah!"

I pushed open the door to see Emmet carefully picking himself up from where he'd fallen off the spinny office chair in his room.

I raised an eyebrow. "Need any help?"

He laughed. "Nah, I'm fine."

He then continued to struggle to get up.

I just stood there, a small smile on my face.

"Uh, can I use that help now..?" He asked after a few more moments.

I smirked. "You had your chance."

"Whaat?! No fair!"

I grinned. "Don't worry." I grabbed his hand, tried to ignore the tingly feeling I felt, and helped him up.

We stood mere centimetres apart, and I noticed for the first time how much I'd grown in the past months; I used to be almost a head shorter than Emmet, but now we were roughly the same height.

Emmet started to giggle nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahaha... I- I'm fine now- "

Before he could finish his sentence, before I even knew what was happening, before the voices could even start telling me it was a bad idea-

I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

I could feel his whole body freeze with shock, until the moment passed and he relaxed into it.

My head was screaming; so many different things were being shouted at me by familiar and unfamiliar voices.

_'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!'_

_'WHAT ABOUT BATMAN?'_

_**'YOU GO, LUCY!'**_

I felt my heart almost explode. This was happening. It was happening. After all this time fantasizing the moment our lips finally met, it was just as good as I thought it would be.

A few more moments passed until Emmet pulled away and stared at me.

"Wha- are- why..."

I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Because I wanted to."

He smiled giddily and started to laugh quietly. I grinned with him.

After a few seconds, Emmet asked, "Why did you come up here anyway?"

"I was going to get my bag and go," I said, leaving his side and picking up my rucksack from the floor.

Emmet nodded. "Ok. It-It might be a good idea t-to do that," he stammered, still caught off guard by my actions.

I was, too.

I stood for a few seconds, before opening the door and walking back out.

* * *

I ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"I'm off," I said to Benny and Rex.

"Ok, see you on Monday!" Benny answered cheerfully.

"Nice talking to you," Rex smiled at me, and I returned the gesture.

I turned around, shouted "Bye!" over my shoulder, and made my way to the door.

Emmet was at the bottom of the stairs with a key.

I smiled at him cheekily. "Thanks," I murmured as he unlocked the door.

He grinned back. "You're welcome."

As he was about to open the door, I hugged him around the waist.

"I'm sorry we can't be together."

"It's ok."

I looked up at him.

"No, it's not."

I quickly kissed him, before opening the door and stepping out.

When I got to the end of the driveway, I turned around, half expecting Emmet to be gone. But he was still there, the same dazed look on his face as when I first met him.

As I waved goodbye, I thought back to my first day:

Meeting Sweet and Watevra, who were fast becoming my new best friends (obviously I was still BBFs with Unikitty, Nya and Richard, but I could have more than 1 best friend.);

Being introduced to some of the other people in the class like Liberty, Flash and Michaelangelo (both of them);

And of course that twist of fate that was Emmet choosing the seat next to me.

Who would have thought I'd be stuck in a sort of love triangle?

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted as I unlocked the door.

"Hi, darling. How was it?" Mom asked, coming out from the lounge into the small space where the bottom of the stairs met the front door.

"Pretty good. Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's, uh, in the kitchen." She smiled knowingly. "He's got something to tell you."

I frowned. "Good or bad?"

Her lips quirked into a smirk. "Go find out."

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, eyes to the ground. It was only half 1, but I was

"Hi, Dad-"

I was caught in a massive bear hug the moment I walked in.

"D-Dad?" I stuttered, caught off guard.

"I got a new job," he whispered. "Everything's going to be ok."

I gasped. "What do you mean? Wh- Everything would have been fine anyway!"

He looked at me kindly. "No-one takes a bag that big to a one-night sleepover."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. And, hey, we'll all be able to eat now." He smiled. I tried to say something, but he put a finger to my lips.

"I've got something to show you," he said quietly, pointing to a paper bag next to the sink.

I frowned. "What is it?"

"Have a look."

I walked over to the bag and picked it up. When I looked in it, there was an envelope.

I opened it...

And gasped.

"Really?" I asked, turning around.

Dad nodded. "Really. You've been asking for one for ages, so we thought we could do it as an early Christmas present."

I grinned.

_'We're going to the kennels next weekend! They don't just have dogs, so if you change your mind, it's ok. Happy early Christmas!' _

* * *

** So, what did y'all think about the first bit? I was originally going to have that in a later chapter but I just thought 'Screw it' and wrote it in XD**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**~Dyphen**


	10. Chapter 9

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO PUBLISH! I've been really busy, and... things have happened. Luckily, i actually know what direction the story is going in, so i just need to write it now.****Hope you enjoy!**

Careers was probably one of my favourite lessons. Not because I found it fun, but because I loved the teacher, Mr Metalbeard. He always went off of topic, and the last day of Winter term was no exception.

"Alright, so, ye have not actually talked about what you lot want to be when ye get older, so spill." He pointed his prosthetic arm at Watevra.

"You. What d'ya want to be when ye grow up, lassie?"

Watevra grinned. "Queen of the whole Systar System, sir!"

The class started laughing.

"Nah, but in all seriousness, it'd be cool to be a graphic designer," she shrugged, and went back to sipping her Starbucks mocha she bought at lunch.

"Aye, that's a good job," Mr Metalbeard nodded, looking around.

"Well, I was going to pick Benny, but all ye know what he's going to be-"

Once again, the class erupting into laughter, taking much longer to be quiet.

"Hmmm. Who'd I pick?" He muttered under his breath.

I stared down at my desk, deciding to instead doodle a quick drawing of Watevra as Queen of the Systar System.

"Ah, Wyldstyle! You never talk much, what do ye want to be?"

I froze, and slowly put down my pencil.

"Me, sir?"

He frowned. "Aye, ye. Unless you don't wanna answer, of course-"

"I'd like to be a musician." I said loudly, making everyone become almost silent.

"As in, like, singing?" Liberty asked.

"Yeah, singing," I mumbled, pulling my my sleeves over my wrists.

"But you never sing!" Flash shouted.

"You think I want to in front of you lot?" I retorted. Everyone started laughing again, and I smiled.

"Aye, it was funny, now we have to settle down- settle _down, now, oh my goodness-"

His words were cut off by the bell, ringing loud and clear. Everyone stood up and started to pack up their stuff.

"Aye, have a good holiday!" Mr Metalbeard hollered over the chatter of 30 excited students.

I walked out of the class, and saw Emmet leaning against the opposite wall in the corridor. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hey, Lucy! Ready for Winter break?" He asked as we walked down the halls to the doors.

"I guess. I mean, my friends are coming down in a few days, so you'll be able to meet them finally," I answered, pushing the door open.

My hand slipped down, and I felt Emmet's loosely fall into my grip. I smiled to myself.

I'd worked everything out: later tonight when I got home from school, I would text Batman to tell him I wanted to end things, then he would agree, make sure that he was fine with not coming down next week, and be able to become Emmet's girlfri-

"WYLDSTYLE!"

My head jerked round, and I was brought into a giant hug.

"G-guys?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing here? You were coming down next week!"

If Batman's here, the plans are ruined_ both sides of my conscience thought simultaneously.

"Nope! This was a surprise just for you!" Richard gushed excitedly.

I smiled, and quickly said, "Do you wanna meet my fri... my friend, Emmet?" I faltered at the last part- we were still just friends.

Ughhhhhhhhh, high school was _hard_.

"Hi everyone! Uh, I'm Emmet. Lucy's said a lot about you. Nice to meet you guys!" He offered his hand out to the guys.

As Emmet, Nya and Richard started talking, Unikitry turned to me with a small smile on her face. _'__Lucy?' _she mouthed, trying not to laugh.

"Shhh," my eyes went wide as i looked back over to Emmet to check if he'd seen (thank the Man Upstairs he hadn't). "I'll tell you later."

"You better," she said mischievously, before joining in the other conversation.

"So, where are you guys staying?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Oh, we found a good AirBnB that was pretty cheap, so we're staying there," Richard shrugged, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses back up his nose.

I knew it probably looked suspicious that I hadn't asked about him yet, so I quickly dropped into the conversation, "So, where's Batman?"

Nya sighed. "He's coming tomorrow. Paying then as well. I mean, we played weeks ago for our train fare, but _nah_, he ain't doing that!"

Everyone laughed, but in the midst of it, she shot a _very _pointed look at me.

_'Don't screw it up,' _she communicated using her eyes.

I nodded. _'Don't worry, I'll be fine. Trust me.'_

She smiled, and punched my shoulder. "Welp, I guess you gotta get home. Can you meet up tomorrow?"

"I'm free for the rest of the week. If the others are, you can meet them too, if you'd like?" I offered.

Unikitty grinned. "We'd love it!"

A few minutes later, we parted ways, and then it was just me and Emmet. We walked the same way for the first 10 minutes of the walk, so we usually met up and walked from there. Benny was normally with us as well, but he and Sweet had a date that night, so they'd gone to town straight after school ended.

"Your friends are... energetic, to say the least," Emmet said as we walked. "What're you gonna do with them while they're here in Bricksburg?"

I shrugged. "Probably do the touristy stuff, you know. I haven't done a lot of it myself, so it'll be fun."

I looked at him. "You wanna come along?"

He smiled. "I'd love it."

We got to the start of his road, and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" He said brightly.

I smiled. He was so _adorable_.

"Mhm." I gave him a quick hug, and started walking away quickly.

"BYE!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I smirked to myself.

I had one shot at this.

_"Don't screw it up."_

_"She's probably aware of that, you do realise?"_

_"I know, O Smart One, but I'm simply alerting to the particular mission at hand-"_

"You know, I haven't heard _a certain song_ that_ drives you both insane _for a while," I thought chirpily.

_"Wait, no-"_

_"We're so sorry, Lucy-"_

_"IT WAS ALL HER FAULT-"_

I slipped my headphones over my ears, turned up the volume...

And blasted the Catchy Song so loud I think everyone within a mile of me could hear it too.

#

**Yes, they finally get the Catchy Song! They deserved it.**

**Quick note: there are still some twists coming, so don't think we're out in the clear yet *evil laughing in the distance***

**Please review!**

**bye see y'all at the next update :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey again, is me! **

**Sorry for not updating. I have a few reasons, but it's mainly because I've been really motivated. Like, I know what's gonna happen in the rest of this story, I just need to write it, and that's the hard part... lol. **

**Also, I've totally not been crying because Be More Chill ended it's Broadway run and I never got a chance to see it. No, those tears are for, uhhhh...****Who am I kidding XD *****sadly sings the Squip Song***

#

_1 new message from: Batman_

I stared at my phone as I set it down on the desk.

The_ one time _he messages me first, it's the time _I_ needed to, isn't it?

Batman: hey

I typed back.

Lucy: hi

Batman: we need to talk

I raised my eyebrows.

Oh no. No, no, no.

He could say _anything._

'I'm really broke at the moment, I can't come tomorrow.'

'I've found someone.'

I shook myself out of it- this was what I wanted!

Lucy: ok, what is it?

Batman: _typing..._

I sat for a few minutes, watching the little icon dancing around.

Batman: I think we should break up. We haven't really talked a lot, and I'm guessing you've been kinda busy too?

Batman: I don't know if nya told you but I haven't bought my ticket yet

Lucy: yeah she said

Lucy: if I'm being honest, I thought the same thing

Lucy: you can still come though, if you want to

Batman: you'd be ok with that?

Lucy: yeah, we're still friends :)

Batman: k then

I breated out a sigh of relief, and simultaneously felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

It was over.

Finally, I didnt have to have everyone call me that dumb nickname.

I didn't have to keep dying my hair black.

_I could be with Emmet._

I smiled.

"LUCY?!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

I moved out of my room into the hall.

"YEAH?"

"DINNER'S READY!"

"OK, I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!"

I walked back into my room, and flopped on my bed.

Yeah, tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

#

**Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to get this plot point out of the way before the next chapter comes :D**


	12. Author's Note (NOT A CHAPTER PLZ READ)

Hi everyone!

I debated for a long time if it would be a good idea to put this out, because I know how it makes people feel let down when they see it isnt a real chapter. But I have a few reasons why the next isnt out yet.

Recently, even though it's peak British Summer, I've been really lacking motivation. I know that's not a very good reason, but it's the main one.

Secondly, I've been needing to take a hiatus from writing for a while. I've still been active with PMs and stories I'm reading, but I needed a bit of time away from writing.

Finally, I've just not been into the fandom as much as before. Don't get me wrong, I'll love the Lego Movie for my life, but I'm just not feeling as involved in the fandom as before. God, I feel terrible for saying that, but it's the truth /

I'll complete Falling For Ya, then I'm going to go on a Story Hiatus for a while. I'll still be talking/reviewing/reading, just probably not much more content for the next few weeks (or however long I need a break for).

Currently, I am on holiday with my parents. If you've sent me any PMs, I won't be able to reply until a week later from today, unless I find a computer to log into.

Nonetheless, I hope you have a wonderful day :D

~Dyphen


	13. Chapter 11

**WHAT'S UP MY ONLINE BROS! It's been a while :')**

**Wow, chapter 11... this took me way to long to write. And it's not even that long... just some fluff to carry y'all over till the next big twist :)**

**Can't promise that the next chapter will be soon, but i'm getting back into the swing of writing. I guess it doesn't help that i found one fic that i _literally can't stop_ reading, lol.**

**One more thing: still can't respond to reviews. Please leave them though- i'll be able to answer them in the next few days, so yey :D**

**Anyway, enough about me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

#

The next day was... awesome, actually. We went around the touristy parts of Bricksburg, where I'd never really been before because we lived slightly on the outskirts.

Batman got down early the next day. Like we'd said, we were still friendly. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't awkward at the start, but... it got better as the day went on.

"Do we have enough money for the ferris wheel?" Unikitty asked, searching through her bag for her purse.

"Uh, not too sure?" Richard answered, taking his rucksack off his shoulder to search for his own money.

I was about to open my mouth and say I'd pay for them, but something caught my peripheral vision.

I turned around to see Batman gazing at Watevra, a soft smile on his face.

I walked backwards a bit, and nudged his shoulder. "Someone caught your eye?"

He jumped at my voice, and his face began to turn red. "W-what? No, I was just-just, uh-"

I raised my eyebrows mock-seriously. "Ok, ok. Whatever. Just, y'know, she's single."

His blush immediately darker another few shades, which was unfortunate considering how pale his skin was.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" He sputtered, trying (and failing immensely) to cover his blush.

"Dude, you gotta be more chill, you look like you're choking on something," I giggled.

He took a few deep breaths before asking, "Do I still look like I'm choking?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you're good. But you're still awkward as heck."

He smiled. "Heh, thanks for nothing."

#

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and the next thing I knew we were saying goodbye to the others for the night, and Emmet snd I were walking back to his house.

"So, what did you think of my friends?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He grinned. "They're... interesting, to say the least-"

I giggled. "Admit it, you thought they were mad."

"No- No! All I'm wondering is how on _earth_ you managed to get friends with them?!" He laughed. "Like, you're so different to them! No-Not that that's a bad thing, it's just... you get it, right?" He blushed deeply.

I nodded. "I never used to be like this. Y'know, edgy and independent. I was... a _really _girly-girl, as in, pink everywhere, singing, unicorns..." I trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

"You sing?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah."

"...T-that's so cool!" He stuttered, turning to me with a wide grin on his face. "Do you still do it?"

"I, uhhhhhhhh..."

My eyes snapped up, and I realised he'd stopped and turned me to face him.

"You always surprise me," he said under his breath, making my heart flutter.

"Well, what else can I do?" I retorted, smirking at him.

I moved my head round to see that we were at his turning.

"Hey, we're here!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek, and began to walk off.

"...See you tomorrow!" He yelled after me.

I turned around while still walking, and did finger guns. "See ya tomorrow!"

Yeah. Tomorrow.

#

A/N: I was orginally going to have another section of dialogue for the voices, but I've edited it here so you can read it :)

_"Wow, Lucy, you're so confident now! Must be all those confidence tips I have you, eh?"_

_"Of course she is. She's always been very-"_

_"FOR ONCE, CAN YOU GIVE ME THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT?!"_

_"Where's the fun in that?"_

_"I hate you, have I ever said that before?"_

"Will you guys just _shut_ it?"

Hehe, glad I could do that


End file.
